BFtDWP46: SsAskr VS DEmblianEmpire SS1: Light-Robcina Week
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the First Side-Story of "Battle For the Demon World P46: Subspace Askr VS Demonic Emblian Empire" called "Light-Robcina Week". It starts with Spring Festival which was written on Easter.
1. Day 1

David The Writer: Alright Here is a Light-Robcina Fiction For Day 1 of Robcina Week. Day 1 is Spring Festival/Easter. Light-Robcina Celebrate The Spring Festival in The Subspace Askrian Kingdom. Background song is Special Map Theme 1 from Fire Emblem: Heroes.

 **Light-Robcina Week  
Day 1: Spring Festival Outfits**

Light Lucina got her Outfit and A New Fighting style through the spring Festival but Light Male Robin got nothing and still hasn't Seen Light Morgan. One day he helps the subspace Askrians win the spring Festival Tournament against Light Lucina in her outfit and Light Chrom, Shadow Xander, and Shadow Camilla in theirs too. Subspace Aereon was a good Tactician in the tournament. This made Light Male Robin sad that he couldn't get a outfit. Suddenly Shadow Camilla Told The Subspace Askrians that to fully earn the prize they had to wear Spring Festival outfits as well and she pulled Subspace Sharena toward the female outfit tent and my wife did the same with Subspace Anna and Shadow Xander pulled Subspace Alfonse toward the male outfit tent. Light Male Robin felt left out.

Suddenly a pull was pulling Light Male Robin and he heard Light Chrom say "You too, best friend and Son-in-law. I was told you had to as well."

Suddenly Light Chrom felt that he was being pulled and Heard Light Male Robin say "You don't know how happy that makes me."

When they got to the male outfit Tent, they did everything needed to change Light Male Robin's Outfit. After the change was made, the winners were their prize. But there was still one unanswered question for Light Male Robin: Where were the orbs with his son and daughter?

Light Lucina says "I am glad you won but, even with this new stuff, I wonder where are the kids."

Light Male Robin says "Me too."

Suddenly a messenger comes running to Subspace Anna and tells her something.

"Everyone!" Subspace Anna shouts "The Beings of Light Valm's Past are attacked by the Demonic Emblian Empire!"

Light Male Robin says "Let's save them then."

Suddenly another messenger comes for Subspace Anna and tells her something and she jumps up in surprise.

"Everyone!" Subspace Anna shouts "The Demonic Emblian Empire has attacked Light Ylisse's Current day! 7 Of The Light Ylissean Children are under attack plus 1 Light Ylissean Adult and..." She gulps and then shouts "Subspace Ayame."

Subspace Aereon growls and then shouts "They dare control my wife! I will free her after World Of Shadows."

Light Male Robin says "7 Of The Kids? I wonder who they are."

"I guess we will find out." Light Lucina says.

TBC...


	2. Day 2

David The Writer: So Light Robcina Week Continues with The Theme Of Day 2 which is sleepy. This takes place after the World of Shadows Paralogue. This universe for those who don't know has Light Corrin as Light Male Robin's Great-Granddaughter with Light Morgan as Light Crrin's Grandmother and a taguel child of Light Morgan and Light Yarne called Light Mary as Light Corrin's Mother. The Fahter of Light Corrin is Light Danny who is child of Light Owain and Light Nah plus Light Danny is a male Manakete. Light Male Robin also has a son named Light Marc who fights in Light Lucina's Fighting Style but very much like Marth does in Smash Bros 4 and is coupled with The Child of Grima Ruger (who is the Child of Light Chris) and An OC (named Grima Sirica) called Grima Sonia. Background song is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin.

 **Light-Robcina Week  
Day 2: Sleepy After World Of Shadows**

The Group had taken care of the World Of Shadows. Unfortunately Shadow Xander, as soon the festival ended, rejoined The Side of Demonic Grey Veronica. The group was even more surprised to see Demonic Grey Mysterious Man in the World Of Shadows after they freed them from their contract and there was a even bigger surprise in the fact that Demonic Grey Mysterious Man acted like he had voices speaking with him during that battle.

Light Male Robin was worried about the Fact that seven of the Light Ylissean Children and 1 Light Ylissean Adult were in trouble back home. The problem was everyone was so sleepy after that including him. He says "Damn Stamina, I need to save those kids."

Light Lucina who is in her normal outfit says "I agree with that statement. Those are our childhood friends. Why can't we just go?" She then smashes something in their tent.

"Great-Grandmother, is everything alright?" Light Corrin says from outside their tent.

Light Lucina says "Everything's fine, Light Corrin. I am just angry that we can't just go."

"Well then, Maybe this isn't a good idea to tell you two what I learned." Light Corrin says.

"Great more bad news." Light Male Robin says "Just tell us, Great-Granddaughter."

"If you insist, Great-Grandfather." Light Corrin says. She then takes a breath and then says "I learned who the 7 Light Ylissean Children and 1 Light Ylissean Adult is."

"What? Isn't that good news?" Light Male Robin says.

"Not for you two, Light Frederick, Light Sully, Light Nowi, Light Vaike, Light Maribelle, Light Gaius, or Light Donnel." Light Corrin says.

Light Male Robin says "Why is that, Light Corrin?"

"The 7 Children are Light Nah, Light Kjelle, Light Brady, My Great-Aunt, My Grandfather, My Great-Uncle, and My Grandmother. The 1 Adult is Light Panne. The attack was led by Demonic Grey Mysterious Man for reasons unknown. We hadn't angered him yet because now is when we did that." Light Corrin says.

The Moment Light-Robcina heard 'My Great Uncle' and 'My Grandmother' from Light Corrin is when their hearts dropped. The Enemy expected them to fight their children and Expected Others in the shepherds to do the same. Not to mention Light Donnel fight his wife. This is truly more complicated than it was before. This attack was so surprising that Light Male Robin was baffled by the Attacks during this war. What were they adding up to?

"What are these attacks adding up to?" Light Male Robin says.

Light Corrin says "I do not know, Great-Grandfather. And the Fact that you can't figure it out is even more disturbing."

The Light Robcina Family had to pull all their strength for the next battle to defeat the relatives of the shepherds and Subspace Ayame, Subspace Aereon's Girlfriend.

"We have to get some sleep if we are going to save the kids, Light Panne, and Subspace Ayame." Light Lucina says.

"I couldn't Agree more." Light Male Robin says "Light Corrin, you go get yourself some sleep as well."

"Doing just that right now." Light Corrin says as she walks off.

Light Lucina says "I hope we can save the kids."

Light Male Robin says "Me Too."

TBC...


	3. Day 3

David The Writer: Here is Light-Robcina Week Day 3. Day 3's Theme Is Power Couple (Fighting In The War) but it wasn't Specified what war. This time it is the Subspace Askr VS Demonic Emblian Empire War for the BU with the battle being the one to free light Nah, Light Kjelle, Light Brady, Grima Sonia, Light Yarne, Light Marc, Light Morgan, Light Panne, and Subspace Ayame. This Day Fiction is called "Power Couple in the Battle For 7 Light Ylissean Children, Light Panne, And Subspace Ayame". The battle will be fierce. The Final battle includes a fight against Demonic grey Mysterious Man. It is split into 4 Parts. Parts 1-3 Had 3 Each of The 9 Contracted Characters with one Emblian Generic soldier each. Part Has All 9 Contracted Character and Demonic Grey Mysterious Man. Background song is FE13 Map Music 1 from Fire Emblem: Heroes. Now on with The Fiction.

 **Light-Robcina Week**  
 **Day 3: Power Couple in the Battle For 7 Light Ylissean Children, Light Panne, And Subspace Ayame**

The Subspace Askr Forces have arrived in Light Ylisse. The Area seems to be divided into 4 Maps.

Light Morgan says "Mother and Father, You dare disappear and show your face here. Plus you're on the enemy's side. The Subspace Askrians are the enemies of the BU. The Demons only want what's best for the BU."

Light Male Robin says "Light Morgan, you're being decieved."

Light Lucina says "Yeah, My Daughter, he's right."

Light Yarne says "Then why did you disappear? You made Light Morgan really upset. I usually am scared of fighting but I want to get rid of your delusion."

"Let us free them, My Son." Light Panne Says.

Light Donnel says "Please, Light Panne, Light Male Robin and Light Lucina aren't lying."

"They are. Now be defeated, Servants to Subspace Askr." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says.

Subspace Aereon says "Demonic Grey Mysterious Man! You will not win."

subspace Alfonse says "Let's do this."

The First battle was a simple battle that The Subspace Order of Heroes won.

"Damn, you will not win, My Mother And Father. Next You will face Light Marc. He will make you see the error Of Your Ways." Light Morgan says.

Light Morgan, Light Yarne, and Light Panne warp away.

"This must be stopped." Light Male Robin says.

They continue onto the next map where they run into Light Marc, Grima Sonia, and Light Kjelle.

"Mother and Father, I will cleanse you of your delusion. Light Morgan told me everything." Light Marc Says.

"We aren't deluded." Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says "Yeah you are being decieved."

"There is nothing you can say that we weren't told to expect." Light Kjelle says.

"Light Kjelle, You would attack your mother." Light Sully says.

"Yes, She would under my command to free her mother." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says.

Shadow Florina says "We must stop that mysterious Man."

The Second battle was more fierce with there being an armored unit on the enemy side. The Subspace Order Of Heroes still won though.

"This is not over. The Subspace Askrian known as Subspace Ayame has seen the error of her ways and joined us. She will cleanse you." Light Marc says.

They move to the final battlefield which turns out to be Light Ferox Castle.

"Why would Subspace Ayame be Stationed here?" Subspace Aereon says.

"I knew it. You are my husband who left me alone after I got captured. You could have tried to rescue me. But, no. You focused on the other nations. In Specific, The Nations outside the subspace and then Subspace Renais. I will not forgive this." subspace Ayame says.

Light Brady says "The Terms of our contract shall never be broken under the fact that we were left alone. That is now our highest priority to stop your kidnappers."

Light Severa says "I am not kidnapped, My Love. We're volunteered to help stop the Demonic Emblian Empire through us being summoned with Summoning orbs. Please don't make me fight you."

"It is too late for that." Light Brady says.

Then Light Nah says "You will be stopped, Subspace Order Of Heroes."

Light Owain says "Light Nah…"

Then the battle begun and was won by The Subspace Order Of Heroes.

Light Brady says "It isn't over yet."

Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says "I order you three to join the other six with me."

Light Nah says "Alright. Where are we Headed?"

"Light Plegia Castle is where we ten will beat The Subspace Order Of Heroes." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says.

'Ten enemies to 4 allies. I don't agree to that. I pick to use ten allies to free my wife.' Subspace Aereon thinks. Then he tells everyone his plan. "The ones going are Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Shadow Florina, Light Lissa, Subspace Alfonse, Subspace Anna, Subspace Sharena, Light Ryoma, Light Severa, and Subspace Timothy." Subspace Aereon finishes up with.

Subspace Alfonse says "That makes sense."

They Head to Light Plegia Castle. There is Demonic Grey Mysterious Man, Light Morgan, Light Marc, Light Yarne, Light Panne, Light Kjelle, Grima Sonia, Light Brady, and Light Nah waiting for them.

Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says "What? 10 of you order of heroes. How is it possible?"

"There is 10 of you so there is 10 of us. It is basic tactics." Subspace Aereon says.

Light Morgan says "You got that right."

"Light Morgan and Light Marc, We will save you." Light Lucina says.

"We will also save Light Yarne, Light Panne, Grima Sonia, Light Kjelle, Light Brady, and Light Nah." Light Male Robin says.

Light Severa says "Yeah because we know for a fact you're under a Contract."

Light Nah says "How did you know about our contract with The Demonic Emblian Empire?"

"Because That is the system the Demonic Emblians use to control the areas they conquer!" subspae Sharena says.

"I order you all by our contract to fight them. They only break the contract by beating you under my command." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man say "This will not be allowed through." His voice turns very demonic while saying "I will never allow the Demonic Emblians to be free." He then groans and says "Get out of my head, you stupid voice."

"What is up with him?!" Subspace Alfonse says.

"It doesn't matter right now. We must free these nine so let's defeat them." Subspace Anna says.

The Subspace Order of Heroes and Demonic Grey Mysterious Man + Contracted Characters do battle and the battle ends in Victory For The Subspace Order of Heroes.

"Father?" Light Morgan says at the end of the battle.

"Mother?" Light Marc says at the end of the battle.

"Everything alright with you two now?" Light Male Robin says.

"We're fine. The contract is broken." Light Marc says.

"I am glad to free from that. Light Severa, I'm sorry I said those things to you." Light Brady says.

"You were being controlled. It doesn't matter now." Light Severa says.

"Never thought I see the day when Light Severa was so forgiving." Light Nah says.

"Heh, I agree to that." Light Kjelle says.

"Light Panne is free too, right?" Light Donnel says as he approaches.

Light Panne says "I am. And So is our son."

Grima Sonia says "Heh, Freed from the contract. Yet I don't see my father among you guys."

"You're the first of the grima converters we have found." Subspace Anna says.

"Good To Know." Grima Sonia says.

Suddenly Demonic Grey Mysterious Man starts to leave but as he gets to 2 spaces from retreating, as in 1 space left of map to move before it is off the map, only at that 1 remaining space to see Subspace Aereon.

"You'll get out of my way, Subspace Aereon, if you know what's good for you." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says.

"Not until I know what was up with that very demonic variant of your voice. What were you talking about when you said 'You Stupid Voice'?" Subspace Aereon says.

"That isn't for you to know until the 700 year mark. Now Out of My Way or I will hurt you." Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says.

"Like you could from this distance." Subspace Aereon says.

Suddenly Demonic Grey Mysterious Man pulls out a lance and says while charging at Subspace Aereon "Oh Yeah? Take This!"

Subspace Ayame pushes Subspace Aereon out of the way while getting herself out of the way as well.

Subspace Ayame starting to say while her head up to his "Don't you dare-..." She then says "That look on your face. You realize something that we could never. Haven't you, My Husband?"

Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says "I don't see how he could."

"I realized it through you having a sapphire lance +, thanks to my Mobian Emblem Counterpart." Subspace Aereon says.

"What?" Demonic Grey Mysterious Man says in The Very Demonic Voice and he then says "Stay out of me, You stupid Voice. Leave well enough, Subspace Aereon."

"I am sorry but I can't." Subspace Aereon says.

Demonic Grey Mysterious Man leaves Right at that point.

Light Male Robin says "What was that about your Mobian Emblian Counterpart knowing it?"

"You see, we subspace Askrians have only one counterpart in the outrealms. Well 4 Of Us do. The others don't have one at all." Subspace Aereon says "The 4 of us that do are Subspace Alfonse, Subspace Anna, Subspace Sharena, and me in the Mobian Emblem Outrealm. Things happened the same here but with a little difference in couples but the difference in couples won't matter when our children come."

Subspace Alfonse says "Children?"

"Yes. You see your counterpart and Subspace Anna's Counterpart after the conflict with Emblians become the King And Queen of Their Askr with a heir to the throne. In Mobian Emblem, my counterpart got together with Subspace Sharena's Counterpart and had two kids. One was based on my family. The Other was based on Smash Askrian Royal Family with Smash Sharena. There is also another point I must bring up and it's that Smash Veronica and Smash Mysterious Man both live to see the end of the fight and have two kids. Those kids represent the key to the hope of stopping this 'Stupid Voice' in Demonic Grey Veronica's and Demonic Grey Mysterious Man's Head. I humbly request a vacation for Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Light Morgan, Light Marc, Subspace Sharena, Subspace Ayame, and I to go to Mobian Emblem and learn the truth behind this voice. We can have you or Subspace Anna go at risk of exposing this fact I know to The Stupid Voice's Controller."

"I grant that request, Subspace Aereon, if you tell me why Light-Robcina and their children have to go." Subspace Alfonse says.

"So that the Mobian Emblem Characters trust that we are telling the truth." Subspace Aereon says.

"Good Reason so request granted." Subspace Alfonse says.

TBC…

David The Writer: Well, The Battle is done. Shadow Florina is in the battle. The day 4 Theme Is Vacation and, As This Fic Said, Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Light Morgan, Light Marc, Subspace Aereon, Subspace Ayame, And Subspace Sharena go to Mobian Emblem for Vacation and They learn the truth of Demonic Grey Veronica and Demonic Grey Mysterious Man.


	4. Day 4

David the Writer: Here is the 4th Day of Robcina Week which the theme is vacation. This is Day 4 is called Vacation Of Truth. In it, we find out the truth behind the mysterious man in my personal headcanon and the truth behind the voices in Demonic Grey Veronica and Demonic Grey Mysterious Man. The children we also learn the names of as well as something Subspace Aereon did not tell Subspace Alfonse or Subspace Anna but Subspace Sharena will find out and that is why these children were so well known to people in Mobian Emblem.

 **Light-Robcina Week**

 **Day 4: Vacation of Truth**

The seven who were heading to Mobian Emblem for a vacation make it there. They are greeted by Smash Robin and Smash Lissa.

"Hey My Light Self and Light Niece." Smash Robin says.

"Hey My Smash Self." Light Male Robin says.

"Hey Smash Robin." Light Lucina says.

"Hey Light Niece and Light Nephew I guess." Smash Lissa says.

Light Male Robin says "Hey Smash Lissa."

Light Lucina says "Hey Smash Lissa."

"Hey Smash Great-Aunt." Light Morgan says.

"It is good to finally actually meet you, Smash Great-Aunt." Light Marc says

"Hey, Light Morgan. Good to meet you too, Light Marc." Smash Lissa says.

Smash Robin then pulls out his Smash Levin Sword and says "What is with these subspace FE Characters?"

Light Male Robin says "At ease my smash self. This three are our allies in the current series. Two of them lead the Subspace Order of Heroes."

"Did you say Order of Heroes?" Smash Lissa says.

"Yes, why?" Light Male Robin say.

"So That explains the summoner and the Spear Fighter but not the Charlotte look-alike." Smash Robin says.

"I am The Summoner's Wife. Our Timeline, according to my husband, had different couples for the Askrians of our world because there are more of us. I am one who actually debuted a little more than 100 years ago in the BU as an enemy working with the Subspace Alliance. I left the Subspace Alliance after my husband, who is named Subspace Aereon by the way, achieved enough victories against me. He also has the ability to fight but it's a very weak attack because it is not good ammo. My name is Subspace Ayame. Also the Spear Fighter is named Subspace Sharena." Subspace Ayame says.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in." Smash Lissa says.

"So you want to talk to Smash Askrians? Alright then follow us." Smash Robin says.

Subspace Sharena says "Thank you."

Suddenly a tug comes at Light Male Robin's Coat. Light Male Robin Looks down and sees it is Light Morgan pulling on his coat.

Light Morgan says "Maybe Light Marc and I can go do some actual vacation while you guys do the work-related Part of The Series."

Light Lucina says "Is that what Light Marc wants too?"

Light Marc says "I agreed to it during the trip to here."

"Then it is alright for you two go have some fun." Light Male Robin says.

"Just stay safe." Light Lucina says.

"Will do!" Light Morgan and Light Marc say as they run off.

Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Subspace Aereon, Subspace Ayame, and Subspace Sharena follow Smash Robin and Smash Lissa To Smash Askr. A couple of kids are playing outside the castle. The kids run away even with the friends of their parents.

Smash Robin says "Kids, go get your parents. These are our friends." The kids run inside the castle.

"Those are 3 Kids Of Smash Askrian Royal Family. Why there was no one watching them is what I wonder." Smash Lissa says.

Subspace Sharena says "So one of those kids are mine and My Husband."

"Alright who is out here? Smash Robin, Smash Lissa, Light Male Robin, And Light Lucina! Good to see you." A being who looks like Subspace Alfonse says. "You three, I am Smash Alfonse by the way."

"You must be the counterpart to Smash Aereon and the counterpart of Smash Sharena but who is the purple Charlotte?" The smash version of Subspace Anna says "By the way, I am Smash Heroes Anna."

"My Name is Subspace Ayame. I am the counterpart to Smash Aereon named Subspace Aereon's Wife." Subspace Ayame says.

"Wife?! Isn't my counterpart his wife?!" Smash Sharena shouts.

"No, we stayed friendzoned. Mostly due to my love for my husband." Subspace Sharena says.

"You're married to someone else?" Smash Aereon asks.

"Yeah, A Subspace Wolfskin to be precise." Subspace Sharena says.

"That means my little Talia is going to be a wolfskin princess in your world." Smash Sharena says.

"Talia is your daughter then?" Subspace Aereon asks Smash Aereon and Smash Sharena.

"Yeah, that's her name. Our Son is named Neutron." Smash Aereon says.

"That is kind of cool." Subspace Ayame says "That is my son, I guess."

"That's a good thing to know." Subspace Aereon says.

Subspace Sharena says "What is the name of the child of Smash-Alfonse-X-Smash-Anna?"

Smash Alfonse says "That should be easy to see since she is a girl. Her name is Smash Anna Jr."

Subspace Sharena says "So Subspace Anna Jr. will be the name of my Niece."

The reason the Smash Askrian Children were outside with no watchers is the Smash Askrians were heading to Smash Emblia to visit their friends and something else that The Smash Askrians won't reveal what.

At Smash Emblia Castle, Smash Alfonse tells Smash Veronica and Smash Bruno to who The Subspace Askrians Are.

Smash Bruno says "So you want to know what led to the peace in Mobian Emblem Between Smash Askr And Smash Emblia?"

"Yes, we do. We are currently in a battle with Demonic Emblian Empire to need to know. There is some kind of voice in Demonic Grey Veronica And Demonic Grey Bruno."

Smash Veronica says "That would be their mother who forced their father to marry her in order to start the war with your Askr. She was the first wife of their Father."

"The Voice Is Their Mother. Why does Demonic Grey Bruno know that it has to last til the 700 Year Mark?" Subspace Ayame says.

"That would be my counterpart's Fault." The Wife Of Smash Bruno Says.

"Who Are you?" Subspace Sharena says.

"I am Smash Heroes Elise. I am a girl from the same world as Smash Aereon who got here through this summoning cellphone." Smash Heroes Elise says "My Counterpart is Demonic Grey Elise. During the war, I made it so Smash Emblians could summon the heroes who still supported them to Our World. My counterpart does the same for the Demonic Emblians."

Subspace Ayame says "So it is your counterpart's fault."

"Just one sec, you have a summoning cellphone?" Subspace Aereon says.

"So you don't know. I got here through a Laser Tag Gun and Smash Aereon got here through a cellphone app. Interesting how it was ways for opposite kingdoms. My counterpart also got here through a Laser Tag Gun." Smash Heroes Elise says.

"I also got here through a cellphone app. It was called Fire Emblem Heroes. The Story of the game was kind of based on the story of our current series." Subspace Aereon says.

Smash Aereon says "It is exactly based on the game. There are some differences through. You know the Xenologue that was revealed to player for the Mobian Emblem and BU Versions by the Versions of Smash Heroes Elise."

"Wait, you're saying that You two come from the same world and so does Demonic Grey Elise and My Husband?" Subspace Ayame says.

"Yeah, that world being the Real Earth aka The Place the Writers Came from." Smash Sharena says.

"What?!" Subspace Sharena says "That means Subspace Aereon should be a writer."

"Yeah, about that. You see becoming a writer requires more than just being from The Place The Writers Came from. It also requires the energy of another writer to give it to the character." Subspace Aereon says.

"You know this, Subspace Aereon?" Subspace Sharena says.

"I've known since day 1 of my existence in the tAll3Shyguy Timeline. I just didn't think it would ever make a difference." Subspace Aereon says.

Suddenly the husband of Smash Veronica approaches and says "Well it will, Subspace Aereon."

"It can't be..." Subspace Sharena says.

"Is That Smash Alexander?" Subspace Ayame says.

"That is my name, I am Smash Veronica's Husband and the Emperor of the Smash Emblian Empire." Smash Alexander says.

"Should have known your counterpart would have something to do with this conflict, the moment I saw him in the World of Radiance." Subspace Aereon whispers.

"Ah, You mean the BU Version of Smash Bruno aka Demonic Grey Bruno the Demonic Emblia Prince." Smash Zacharias whispers to him.

"What? Demonic Grey Bruno is Demonic Grey Zacharias? Then who is your counterpart?" Subspace Aereon whispers back to him.

Subspace Alexander answers him outloud "The identity of Demonic Grey Zacharias is revealed to your summoner only here but my counterpart is a subspace FE Character Who Joined during the war of Demonic Grey Veronica's Father at the same time as Demonic Grey Zacharias."

"You mean Subspace Alexander is loyal to Demonic Grey Zacharias." Subspace Sharena says.

"He and Demonic Grey Zacharias must of sided against The Demonic Emblian Empire for a reason during The War Created by Demonic Grey Veronica's Father." Light Male Robin says.

"What you say is true, Light Male Robin. Like me, my BU Self and Demonic Grey Zacharias's BU Self sided against Demonic Emblian Empire during the War Created by Demonic Grey Veronica's Father for the reason of he was trying to free his king from his first wife, Demonic Grey Teronica who just happens to be the same mother of Smash Veronica. The reason behind that is she has forces here but she left them behind on orders of her masters, the ones who manipulate Malladus. Those beings are pure evil and will stop at nothing to destroy the BU. The Problem is There is a way to break the contract that binds Demonic Grey Veronica and Demonic Grey Bruno to their mother's Will and that is My BU Self's Love for Demonic Grey Veronica." Smash Zacharias says.

"The Love for the Emblian Princess can end the war." Subspace Ayame says"Of Course. It's just the Emblian Princess and Emblian Prince are too infected with their mother's voice to be able to fight it."

Light Lucina says"There must be some way to help them."

"There is a some special ammo created by Smash Aereon that he used on My sister and me to weaken Demonic Grey Teronica's Control with her voice. I can arrange that Subspace Aereon can have some of it for Demonic Grey Veronica and Demonic Grey Bruno." Smash Bruno says.

"Then Do it." Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says"It could put Subspace Aereon in danger, Light Male Robin."

"Don't worry, I will be alright. I'll do anything to help defeat Demonic grey Teronica."

"By the way, you may as well meet Me And My Sister's Kid." Smash Bruno says "Hey Kids, Come meet these friends of ours."

"Hi there. I am Smash Kor the son of Smash Veronica and Smash Alexander and high Prince of The Smash Emblian Empire." The Son of Smash Veronica says.

"Nice to meet you, Smash Kor." The Five Visitors say.

"Hi, I am Smash Kaliyo the daughter of Smash Bruno and Smash Heroes Elise and next in line for the throne after My Cousin." The Daughter Of Smash Bruno says.

"Nice to meet you, Smash Kaliyo." The Five Visitors says.

"Why are you introducing us to these two?" Light Male Robin says.

"Because the first 2 kids the Smash Askrians Found, They also found the older versions of these two. The Older versions vanished when Our Mother was defeated in this world." Smash Veronica says.

"That is a good thing to know." Light Lucina says.

"Stay for another day. You didn't get to enjoy the vacation that I suspect this was. You should at least enjoy it on Light Lucina's Birthday." Smash Veronica says.

"You know what? This is the right thing to do. Just let me get our children named Light Morgan and Light Marc here to plan the celebration." Light Male Robin says.

"Really, Light Male Robin? Is this the time?" Light Lucina says.

Subspace Aereon says"After all the fighting you've been doing for Subspace Askr, you two deserve it."

"Subspace Aereon… Thanks, everyone." Light Lucina says.

TBC…


	5. Day 5

David the Writer: Here is the 5th Day of Robcina Week which the theme is Lucina's Birthday. This is Day 5 is called Light Lucina's Birthday. In it, The Light-Robcina Family Celebrates Light Lucina's Birthday. The Celebration happens in the Smash Emblem Outrealm and we also have to deal with a threat going on in the BU at the same time. Background song is Say My Name by Within Temptation. Now On With The Story.

\--

 **Light-Robcina Week**

 **Day 5: Light Lucina's Birthday**

The Celebration of Light Lucina's Birthday has begun and things couldn't be happier for the Light-Robcina gang. Meanwhile in the BU though, an attack has come on the Light Hoshidian Plains. At that spot, Shadow Loki, Shadow Kitana, Light Aiden, and Light Poledoo are serving the Demonic Emblian Empire. The 4 Of Them attack The Light Hoshidian Plains to secure 2 children of the Subspace Askrians. They see Subspace Anna Jr and Subspace Neutron who are their targets. They didn't expect to see with them Demonic Grey Kor and Demonic Grey Kaliyo who are the children of Demonic Grey Veronica's Couple and Demonic Grey Bruno's Couple. The 4 Children defend themselves from The Demonic Emblian Empire's Servants only to have them be approached by Demonic Grey Veronica after being defeated.

"Who are you two Demonic Grey Children?" Demonic Grey Veronica says.

"I am Demonic Grey Kor and this is Demonic Grey Kaliyo. Demonic Grey Kaliyo is Your Brother's Daughter and I am your Son. Why do you not kill us?" Demonic Grey Kor says.

"Why would we? We aren't the evil here. Yes, We use our contracted Heroes to battle Subspace Askr but only because they work the Demon King Malladus. I work for The BU. The Subspace Order Of Heroes killed Subspace Aereon, Subspace Ayame, Subspace Alfonse, and Subspace Anna on Subspace Sharena's Orders. Subspace Sharena made a deal with Malladus." Demonic Grey Veronica says to them, lying to get them on her side.

"What? My aunt killed Her Friends and sided with Malladus in this timeline?!" Subspace Anna Jr says.

Demonic Grey Veronica nods and says "I am afraid so."

"Then we must defeat them for the BU." Subspace Neutron says.

Demonic Grey Veronica says"All you have to do is sign this contract to make it official then."

Demonic Grey Kor thinks"Hmmm… Why does mother need the contract still? Also why did Uncle send the Subspace Fates Army Corrins to attack us? Wait, this is a lie but I need proof. So I sign the contract with special Demonic Emblian Royal magic going in like my mother and uncle taught me."

"By the way, my son, who is your father?" Demonic Grey Veronica says.

"I can't say that, mother. Please understand." Demonic Grey Kor says.

Demonic Grey Veronica smiles and says"Alright."

Meanwhile Back in Mobian Emblem, The Celebration for Light Lucina's Birthday is all set up. Subspace Sharena, Subspace Aereon, and Subspace Ayame are also invited.

The guests of the Celebration sing "Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday, Dear Light Lucina. Happy Birthday To You."

Light Lucina says "Thank you, everyone."

Then They ate the cake provided by Smash Emblian Empire.

After Cake, Light Lucina says "I wonder if anybody here got me a gift."

Light Morgan says "That's why Light Marc and I wanted to go do fun things yesterday. We knew it was your birthday so we wanted to go buy or make something for you."

Light Marc Brings out a box and says "Happy birthday, Mother."

Light Lucina takes the box from her son and opens it. The present is a little outfit and she unfolds it to see a Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Version of her outfit like Light Chrom has.

Light Lucina says "Thank You, My Beautiful Children."

Light Male Robin says "Well, I have a gift too and it seems to match Light Marc's And Light Morgan's Outfit." He brings out a box and hands it to Light Lucina.

Light Lucina takes the box and open it. The present is Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Version of Light Falchion 3.

Light Male Robin says "I had Kathy the Writer have Shadow Link The Shadow forge that Blade for your birthday this year. I also wanted to make a summon for Subspace Askr with that blade but could never figure it out without the outfit."

Subspace Aereon says "Now the two gifts from the family together equals the perfect Costume for Lucina except we need skills."

"I have an idea for that. We ask The Writers to pick the skills that are 3 Starting ones and then we add on Light Persona Falchion 3." Subspace Sharena says.

"That's A Great Idea, Subspace Sharena. Isn't that right, Subspace Aereon?" Subspace Ayame Says.

Subspace Aereon says "Yeah, That's Right. I will let the Writers know when we get back. That costume will be the Subspace Askrians' Gift to you along with Persona Chrom, Persona Young Tiki, and Persona Caeda. This will be A Summoning Focus called Persona Characters 1 that will appear after Light Valm's Past Is protected."

Suddenly there is noise from outside the castle. An attack on the Smash Emblian Castle is going on.

Light Male Robin says"Stay here, Light Lucina."

Light Male Robin, Light Morgan, Light Marc, Subspace Aereon, Subspace Ayame, and Subspace Sharena run outside to find a bunch of Smash Emblia's Own soldiers fighting Smash Emblia's Soldiers.

"What the heck is going on here?" Light Male Robin says.

Smash Veronica says"The followers of Demonic Grey Teronica have come forth to attack the castle."

"Ah, you six are who I am looking for." The Leader of Demonic Grey Teronica's Followers says.

Light Morgan says"What do you want from us?"

The Leader of Demonic Grey Teronica's Followers in Smash Emblem laughs evilly and says"I bring a message from my goddess, Demonic Grey Teronica. Demonic Grey Veronica has tricked The Summoner's Child, The Child of The Subspace Askrian Prince, her child, and her brother's Child to sign a contract to serve Demonic Grey Emblia. You will have to deal with them before you go after the Light Valm's Past Battles."

"Why you little dastard…" Light Male Robin says.

Then something appears from the sky that surprises everyone. It is a Magical Axe-Shaped Gun Shot.

"Heh, she will not control them." A being says who seems to have come through a portal.

"Who are you?!" Light Male Robin shouts at the being.

He jumps down and surprises everyone when they see Smash Aereon's Robe on this guy as well as Smash Sharena's Royal Hair as his hair color.

The being says"I am Smash Neutron from the future once again. I was called upon by someone to make sure you six and Light Lucina make it back to The BU. They say that they know of the true enemy and wish for them to be revealed to all."

Smash Aereon says"I can't believe you still exist, my future son."

"I only do because of the true Enemy's Presence in the future because of a thing that arrives after The Story Battle in Valm's Past." Smash Neutron from the future says.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Smash Aereon says.

"Yes that portal is opened by Demonic Grey Veronica thanks to their version of the being who controls telling her about it. That being is actually siding with the True Enemy and becomes a part of it." Smash Neutron from the Future says.

"No, You seven must get back after today so that being can be stopped from ending the final chance for the BU." Smash Veronica says.

"What? You mean, if we don't defeat the true enemy then, The BU is discarded forever." Subspace Aereon says.

"Yes, You must get it's ability to unlock Timelines back." Smash Bruno says.

"Now it's time these followers are finished. Rain down the Summoner's Storm." Smash Neutron of the Future Says.

Suddenly his axe glows and portals open in the sky that rain down meteors on Demonic Grey Teronica's Followers. Light Lucina finally runs out to see what's going on.

"Good Writer." Light Lucina says.

"It is best you just enjoy this day, Light Lucina. The Peace will not last after it for much longer." Smash Neutron from the Future says.

He then vanishes back through the portal.

"I hope thing don't get too bad." Light Lucina says.

"We will make sure they won't, Light Lucina." Light Male Robin says.

"I hope so, My Husband." Light Lucina says./p

TBC…

Well this was supposed to be out on Lucina's Birthday for Robcina week Theme Lucina's Birthday. I am posting it now though.


End file.
